El Nuevo Gremory
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: 1ra temporada despues de llegar a mexico descubre su verdadero nombre es el heredero de la casa hatsune y gremory mikou hatsune gremory se vengara de rias y de su padre lord gremory que fue producto de una violacion de saya hatsune lean y revisen
1. NUEVO MIEMBRO

**Issei3: hola amigos este es mi nuevo finc y feliz año a todos asi que iniciemos no soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SALVADO POR UNA GREMORY**

 **Narrador:** todo comenso cuando tenia 9 años sergio un pelirrojo moreno dejado a su suerte por quien debiera ser su madre el camino mucho, sin nadie que lo cuide, sin nadie que lo ayude, sin nadie el tenia la peor de las suertes a punto de estar loco pero la suerte a veces puede cambiar...

Sergio: (cae al piso es de noche) porque mama yo que te he hecho como te odio (mira el cielo estrellado cuando pasa una estrella fugas) oh el cielo como deseo ser fuerte y cuidar a quienes me salven tener una familia hermanos pero nadie me quiere quiero (sube su mano) tocar el cielo pero (cae su mano) no puedo mas ese sueño ya no... (tose) porque porque ayudeme (dice triste y cae incosiente antes de eso un coche lujoso viajaba una madre y su hija de 10 años Venelana y rias gremory)

Rias: ouka-san que es eso en medio del camino (dice al ver algo en el camino)

Venelana: no se deja ahh por satan (dice frenando bruscamente el auto)

Rias: que pasa ouka-san (dice al verla salir y se aserca a ver lo que esta tirado en el suelo)

Venelana: por satan quien dejo a ese pobre niño aqui (dice muy triste)

Rias: que pasa ouka-san oh por satan que le hicieron (dice preocupada)

Venelana: es mejor irnos ya no podemos hacer nada (dice con mirada triste)

Rias: (se acerca y escucha latidos deviles) ouka-san el aun esta vivo ayudame (dice asustada)

Venelana: oh es cierto vamos debo subirlo debemos ir al castillo gremory para saber como ayudarlo (dice subiendo al pobre niño)

 **CASTILLO GREMORY POCO DESPUES**

 **Narrado:** despues de se llevado fue atendido pero no ha despertado ha preocupado a rias y valerana, grayfia sirvienta aun no esta casada porque el actual lucifer aun es un joven de la edad de rias en el canon original bueno la cosa es que pasaron horas hasta la mañana cuando el niño despierta)

Sergio: (despertando y limpiando) eh donde estoy (mira al rededor ve una habitacion lujosa y de moderno estilo) que es este lugar (voltea y ve a una niña un año mayor que el) eh donde estoy (dice nervioso y entra la castaña)

Venelana: estas despierto pequeño (dice trayendo un te para su hija)

Rias: (despertandose) eh que ouka-san ya es de dia oh estas bien (dice la niña feliz de verlo despierto)

Sergio: gracias como les puedo pagar (dice sonriendo el pelirrojo moreno)

Venelana: sabiendo lo que sucedio a ti que te paso para estar asi pequeño (dice preocupada)

Sergio: bueno yo todo comenzo (dice contando toda su historia ellas estaban enojadas y con rabia el apenas es un niño que ni sabe que esta vida)

Venelana: entiendo eso chico es por eso que he decidido cuidarte como uno mas de la familia gremory (dice sonriendo haciendo que llore de alegra el niño)

Sergio: gracias, gracias ouka-san (dice abrasandola ahora rias tiene un hermanito)

Rias: como te llamas hermanito (dice sonriendo la pelirroja)

Sergio: me llamo sergio no tengo apellido, pero si vivire aqui quiero ser alguien fuerte en esta casa como deuda (dice feliz)

Venelana: mmmm ya veo sergio viendo tu pelo es rojo igual a de mi hija te llamare gremory sergio y te diremos algo somo demonios (dice sacando sus alas demoniacas dejando facinado al niño)

Sergio: wooooo demonio de verdad quiero ser una igual para protegerlas quiero ser alguien con mi propio equipo y ser el mejor (dice emocionado sacando risas de las mujeres)

Venelana: ok tranquilo pequeño pero primero tienes que reponerte ok (dice sonriendo la castaña)

Sergio: ok lo hare (dice feliz)

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

 **Narrador:** 5 años pasaron de que el fue salvado el con 15 años es el primer con otro clan gremory que exite por primera vez rias, y su hermano son tan unidos desde ese dia el tambien puede ocupar el poder de la destruccion y tambien le dicen principe escarlata destrucctivo y rias princesa escarlata destrucctiva ellos dos son los mejores hermanos que conocen ahora vemos al moreno pelirrojo entrenando su poder de la destruccion

Sergio: ahhh (lanzando bola de poder de la destruccion dando en el blanco muñecas con cara de su ex-madre?) asi se quema hahahaha (dice riendo)

Venelana: soushi la cena esta lista (dice la mujer sonriendo)

Sergio: (desativando su poder) oh en serio que bien (dice caminando y entrando al castillo gremory)

 **EN LA SALA DE ESTAR**

Sergio: que bien es hora de comer (dice sonriendo cuando llega rias con su uniforme de la academia kouh)

Rias: buenos dias hermanito y ouka-san (dice saludando)

Venelana: buenas souashi (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: buenos dias onee-chan (dice sonriendo)

Rias: que bueno es hora de comer (dice sentando y sirviendo la comida)

Venelana: dime como van tus estudios en el mundo humano (dice sonriendo)

Rias: bien como sabes despues de todo vigilando tambien (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: saludame a koneko-chan de mi parte (dice sonriendo)

Rias: dalo por hecho (dice sonriendo despues de un desayuno)

Venelana: rias debes irte ya a la academia (dice sonriendo la mujer mayor)

Rias: ok nos veremos mas tarde a los dos (dice desapareciendo en un circulo magico)

Sergio: ouka-san cuando ire, yo tambien quiero estar en la academia (dice triste)

Venelana: tranquilo soushi es viernes el lunes inicias tu primer dia de clases (dice sonriendo la mujer

Sergio: (feliz) en serio gracias (dice abrasandola)

Venelana: me alegro por ti hijo bueno descansa hoy, yo ire al mundo humano para que te inscriba a la academia de tu hermana mayor donde ella va entonces regreso mas tarde (dice desapareciendo como la pelirroja quedando solo y la sirvienta que ya esta casada)

Sergio: tia grayfia tu tambien le debes algo a la famila gremory (dice con duda)

Grayfia: si tambien estoy en deuda con ellos sergio-san me alegra que no seas ya un humano (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: fue hace 5 años que lo deje al aceptar ser como ellas (dice sonriendo)

Grayfia: lo se dime ya tienes a tus posibles siervos sergio-san (dice tranquila la sirvienta)

Sergio: mmmm no se despues de que nii-san se volvio lucifer no se no importa si sean demonios de clase S arrepentidos (dice con duda)

Grayfia: no se eso, pero se lo dire a a velerana-sama (dice tranquila)

Sergio: ok tia grayfia bueno seguire descansando (dice sonriendo y asi el dia paso con calma hasta la noche)

 **ESE MISMO DIA EN LA NOCHE**

Venelana: sergio puedes venir quiero decirte las buenas noticias (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: en serio pues dime (dice caminando asia su madre)

Venelana: el lunes asistiras a la academia kouh de tu hermana mayor asi que ya traje tu uniforme y perteneseras al club de tu hermana y conoceras a su sequito asi se paciente (dice sonriendo la mujer)

Sergio: (abrasa a su madre) gracias ouka-san de verdad eres la mejor (dice sonriendo y asi inicia la nueva historia que se escribe en este vida de nuestro prota que retos le espera al hermano menor de rias gremory esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de el nuevo gremory)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **EL CHICO NUEVO Y CONOCIENDO EL SEQUITO DE SU HERMANA MAYOR**

 **Hola de nuevo este es issei3 con este finc como saben es el nuevo gremory bueno esta historia se me ocurio despues de ser aceptado a donde vivo ahora la unica diferencia es que no metere a yuno, rin y a saya ellas participaran mas adelante oh mis otras historias apenas las continua son 8 fincs ya que la de baka to test to no ha tenido ningun riwer creo que asi se escribe xd bueno es todo por hoy y feliz año a todos y esperemos un mejor alo otra cosa, porque no hacen el foro como odiamos a rias gremory como chiste no lo tomen en serio, bueno es momento de irme a seguir con los otros fincs se despide...**

 **SANAWA ISSEI3**


	2. NUEVO ESTUDIANTE Y CONOCIENDO

**Tomoya: cambiando nombre y no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EL CHICO NUEVO Y CONOCIENDO EL SEQUITO DE SU HERMANA MAYOR**

 **AL OTRO DIA EN EL CASTILLO GREMORY**

Sergio: (ya puesto con su uniforme) estoy listo ouka-san, me tengo que ir nos vemos (dice desapareciendo)

Venelana: buena suerte soushi (dice orgullosa)

 **MUNDO HUMANO**

Sergio: mundo humano eh no estado hay desde hace 5 años bien por mi (dice saliendo en un callejón y camina un poco se da cuenta de unas chicas vestidas con el uniforme de su hermana significa que va a buen camino y cuando pasa a lado de ellas susurros)

Chica 1: ya vistes a ese chico es muy tierno (dice sonriendo)

Chica 2: si y trae el uniforme de nuestra academia sera nuevo (dice con curiosiosidad hasta la entrada de la academia)

 **ACADEMIA KOUH**

Sergio: ya veo porque hay más mujeres que hombres de seguro era una academia de señoritas bueno debo entrar ya que es mi primer día (dice entrando y mas susurros se escuchan de todos)

Rías: (en la ventana del viejo edificio) parece que no vendra, que le ha pasado (dice con preocupacion)

Akeno: que le pasa bucho (dice la morena con tranquilidad)

Rías: nada solo que no ha llegado mi hermano menor me preocupa que se haya perdido de camino aquí (dice preocupada)

Akeno: oh ya veo solo esperemos va (dice sonriendo)

Rias: tienes razón y jaque mate (dice jaqueando el rey de su compañera)

Akeno: ara debo mejorar (dice sonriendo)

 **SALON DE PRIMERO**

Maestro: hoy hay un nuevo estudiante por favor puedes pasar (dice con tranquilidad y el pelirrojo se para y saluda)

Sergio: mucho gusto soy gremory sergio y tengo 15 años espero que nos llevemos bien (dice sonriendo y comentarios salen y una, castaña con lentes levanta la mano)

Aika: en serio eres familiar de nuestra onee-sama (dice con duda)

Sergio: soy el hermano menor de rias gremory (dice tranquilo y una peliazul alsa la mano)

Kotomi: en serio eres su hermano oh un fan de ella (dice molesta y nadie habla)

Sergio: (molesto) mira puedes ser fan de ella pero no soy muy considerado como ella (dice molesto y ella se queda muda)

Maestro: si no tienen mas preguntas gremory-san puede sentarse en aquel lugar (dice tranquilo y camina y le da una mirada de muerte a la chica que se pone nerviosa)

 **DESCANSO**

Sergio: bueno tengo que explorar la academia (dice saliendo y unos metro choca con alguien)

Koneko: figate en donde vas idiota (dice molesta)

Sergio: lamento eso no me fije donde iba (dice sonriendo y la chica se sorprende)

Koneko: sempai eres tu (dice con unas lágrimas)

Sergio: koneko-chan woooo (sonríe) cuanto has cresido eres muy linda (dice sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la nekomatar)

Koneko: cuando llegastes (dice con duda)

Sergio: hoy en la mañana en bueno puedes llevarme con ella (dice sonriendo)

Koneko: claro sigeme por favor (dice sonriendo y caminan)

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Rias: (aun preocupada) donde estará el (dice preocupada por su hermano menor y la morena le habla)

Akeno: no te preocupes bucho el estará bien (dice con su típica sonrisa cuando tocan la puerta)

Koneko: bucho ya llego el (dice con alegría desconsertando a las chicas)

Rías: de quien hablas koneko (dice con duda y sale detrás de la peliplateada el sonriendo)

Sergio: mooo hasta te olvidastes de mi verdad onee-chan (dice sonriendo y rías lo abraza)

Rías: (enojada) me tenias preocupada hermanito (dice sonriendo le)

Akeno: (desconsertada) quien es el bucho (dice con duda)

Rías: deja que llame a las otra dos y así podrán entender (dice tomando su celular y llama y después de unos minutos llegan dos chicas)

Asia: me llamo a mi y a mi compañera (dice entrando la rubia)

Xenovia: que nesesita de nosotras (pregunta la peliazul)

Rías: ya que están todas les presentare a el, el se llama sergio mi hermano menor (dice sonriendo y las chicas menos la nekomatar se sorprende)

Sergio: un gusto conocerlas soy gremory sergio hermano menor de rías gremory (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: un gusto sergio-kun soy Akeno himejima reina de tu hermana (dice con su típica sonrisa)

Asia: yo soy Asia argiento alfil de tu hermana un gusto conocerlo (dice tímida)

Xenovia: yo soy Xenovia quarta caballera de su hermana (dice cortésmente la peliazul)

Koneko: soy coneko tounjou torre de su hermana y sino el séquito del clan gremory (dice sonriendo y un circulo mágico aparece)

Grayfia: oyou-sama he venido a informarle sobre su prometido (dice con tono triste)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **PROBLEMAS CON LOS CLANES SITRI Y PHONEX**

 **Issei3: hola de nuevo este es su cervidor bueno les traigo el nuevo capital del nuevo gremory no he podido actualizar los demás fincs pero tratare de hacerlo y gracias por los favoritos y mis fans que me quieren bueno me despido...**

 **Sanawa Issei3**


	3. PROBLEMA ENTRE CLANES

**Tomoya: cambiando nombre y no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **PROBLEMA CON LOS CLANES SITRI PHONEX**

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Grayfia: oyou-sama he venido a informarle sobre su prometido (con tono triste)

Rías: pero si todavía falta eso tía porque me lo dices (con tristeza)

Sergio: porque no me dijistes eso tía mira como esta ella (la mira muy triste)

Grayfia: no pude informarle sobre eso koshin-san pero es por el bien de la casa gremory (con tristeza)

Sergio: cuando vendrá (serio cuando aparece el clan phonex)

Riser: fiuu no he ido al mundo humano desde hace mucho (mira a rías) mi diosa eh venido para decirle sobre la boda (con arrogancia molestando al pelirrojo moreno)

Rías: ya te dije que no me casare contigo (seria y camina a lado de su hermano)

Riser: esa no es excusa (mira al moreno) oh parece que tienes nuevo siervo (serio y el se molesta)

Sergio: que pollo frito mas molesto (serio y se molesta el rubio)

Riser: respecto clase baja (serio y el mas enojado)

Sergio: (mas molesto) clase baja yo, para que lo sepas soy su hermano menor de rías (serio y se ríe el rubio)

Riser: buena esa (serio) no en serio quien eres (serio)

Sergio: como dije soy el hermano menor de rías gremory, soy gremory sergio (serio y se ríe mas el rubio no lo soporto y lo golpeo mandándolo lejos)

Riser: como te atreves tu miserable (apunto de atacar pero lo maid interfiere)

Grayfia: se lo merece y tranquilo ya que el también le dicen príncipe carmesí (seria la peliplatina dejando desconsertado al rubio)

Riser: creo que no debí burlarme de el, no importa eso (serio y la pelirroja habla)

Rías: mejor resolvemos esto, con un rating game (seria y el)

Riser: acepto (chasquea sus dedos) este es mi equipo completo Xiela atacala (sonriendo y la chica china ataca a rías pero el pelirrojo la detiene)

Sergio: puedes insultarme golpearme pero no permito que le hagas eso a mi hermana en 20 días te espero ya que debo buscar un buen equipo así que presa para no volar te las bolas (serio y el rubio se cuble ese lugar)

Riser: no importa eso yo te esperare y te destruiré así que nos vamos (desaparece todo su equipo)

Sergio: (suspira y se sienta en el sillón) esto me molesta (enojado rías habla)

Rias: lamento meterte en esto ototo no quería (con la mirada baja el sonríe)

Sergio: no te preocupes por eso yo soy tu hermano y jure cuidarte es el favor que te debo desde aquel día (sonríe y la pelirroja sonríe igual)

Rías: gracias ototo (sonriendo y el pelirrojo se para)

Sergio: debo seguir viendo la academia onee nos veremos en la salida (saliendo y el club suspira)

Akeno: el podrá contra el (con preocupación y todas miran de la misma forma)

Rías: si lo estoy, estoy segura de eso (sonríe con esperanza)

 **CON EL PELIRROJO**

Sergio: que fastidio, no importa eso (camina y choca con alguien) hay si que duele (mira a la chica) oh estas bien (le da su mano)

Tsubaki: gracias por eso lamento eso no me fije donde iba (sonríe y el igual)

Sergio: ok me llamo sergio y el tuyo (sonrie )

Tsubaki: me llamo tsubaki shira es un gusto conocerlo (sonríe)

Sergio: ok soy hermano menor de rías reina del clan sitri (sonriendo y sorprendió a la morena)

Tsubaki: el príncipe escarlata no puede ser quiero que kaichou lo conosca (sonríe)

Sergio: claro porque no (sonríe y caminan Asia el consejo estudiantil)

 **CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

El consejo estudiantil donde esta una de las herederas de la casa sitri, Sona sitri o souna shitori que esta ordenando cosas sin sentido ella no es la misma desde aquel día odia a todos incluso a su propia reina pero vamos a ver que hace ella

Sona: mm mm porque tarda esa estúpida de shira (con enojo y tocan la puerta) quien es (de mala gana)

Tsubaki: (del otro lado de la gran puerta) soy yo shira tsubaki (con tranquilidad)

Sona: pasa maldita froja (con enojo entran los dos) dime quien es idiota (seria y el pelirrojo defiende a la morena)

Sergio: oye que te pasa ella es tu reina no le hable de esa forma hedereda de casa sitri (con enojo)

Sona: larga te gremory que tengo asuntos que resolver y tu (mira a la morena) hablaremos de esto (seria pero el vuelve a hablar)

Sergio: que te pasa mi hermana nunca me dijo que eras así (con preocupación)

Sona: mira si no te largas de aquí y de mi academia te ira mal (mas enojada la reina sitri habla)

Tsubaki: kaichou no es forma de tratar así al hermano menor de gremory, el príncipe escarlata (seria y es golpeada por la rey sitri enfrente del moreno)

Sona: callate pedaso de mierda resibiras excarmiento (seria y a punto de patearla el moreno de pelo rojo se interpone)

Sergio: (deteniendo a la pelinegra) que le pasa ella no le ha hecho nada (serio y es golpeado por ella)

Sona: que te larges maldita sea (cabreada cuando es detenida por la lucifer leviatán)

Serafall: ya mire demaciado inmoto-tan (seria la majou vestida de chica mágica)

Sona: onee-san que haces aquí (sin importarle a los dos que están lastimados)

Sergio: majou-sama (con respecto Asia la leviatán)

Serafall: hola gremory-tan lamento esto sobre ella mis sinceras disculpas (con reverencia la chica magica)

Sergio: ok disculpa aceptada emm bueno que hace aquí leviatán-sama (con duda)

Serafall: venia por asuntos de castigos para ella (mirando a su hermana menor) ya que perdió un rating game anda así y su séquito se fue dejando a su reina pero me le informa lucifer gremory sobre lo que pasa con ella ya que ella no pertenese a su nobleza sobrevivió a la extracción de las evil pieces ya que también el hijo menor de los gremory necesita siervos eh decidido intercambiar o mejor dicho cuidar de ella puede aceptar eso (con tranquilidad)

Sergio: claro que ya vi como soporta eso leviatán-sama acepto a tsubaki shira en mi clan (sonriendo)

Sona: que dices pendejo no es tu re-(no termino lo que dijo por la mirada gélida de su hermana mayor)

Serafall: cayate le has faltado al respecto al príncipe escarlata y lo golpeastes también a tu ex-reina no tienes objeciones contra leviatán lucifer así que as tiende las consecuencias (seria y mira al moreno) por favor inicia el ritual para que sea su nueva reina ( con seriedad y el pelirrojo afirma)

Sergio: yo sergio gremory líder de la casa gremory tu tsubaki shira aceptas estar en mi equipo y luchar hasta la muerte a lado de tus compañeros (con seriedad)

Tsubaki: acepto estar a su lado (se arrodilla tomando la pieza reina)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan gremory vuelve a caminar con nosotros (serio y la pieza se funde en ella revelando 2 pares de alas) Ooo si que eres fuerte, bueno leviatán-sama yo me retiro a mi hogar vamos shira-san (salen del consejo y la lucifer habla)

Serafall: ya no tengo na que hacer aquí, antes de irme estas destituida del cargo de ser la heredera de la casa sitri hasta que comportes debidamente se le informara sobre esto a ouka-san y a oto-san y al consejero así que nos vemos (desaparece dejando con rabia la ex-heredera sitri)

Sona: pagaras por esto gremory (con odio)

 **EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE KOUH**

Sergio: ya que eres mi reina necesito que tengas lo necesario ok (sonriendo)

Tsubaki: gracias por todo máster (sonriendo)

Mientras que ellos dos ven todo y compilando todo lo necesario una mujer pelirroja, no hablo de rías si no la verdadera madre de nuestro personaje compra todo lo necesario y camina lo ve como si nada y sigue hasta toparse con ellos

Verónica: lo ciento no me finge donde iba (sonriendo)

Sergio: (sonríe) no se preocupe se- (no termino lo que dijo dejándolo en shock)

Tsubaki: (preocupada) esta bien máster (con preocupación y habla serio)

Sergio: tu maldita (serio dejando desconsertadas las mujeres) tu me hechas te al camino a los 9 años maldita por eso te odio con toda mi alma (enojada y ella responde lo que no sabia es que venelana estaba observando)

Verónica: oh eres tu niño idiota dime como te trata la vida (con desprecio) dime cuentamelo si (con arrogancia cuando llega venelana)

Venelana: así que tu sacastes y lo dejastes a su suerte eh (molesta y el sonríe)

Sergio: ouka-san me alegra verte (sonríe a su madre y hace lo mismo y voltea con cara sería)

Venelana: bien conteste lady Sanawa (seria)

Verónica: oh lady gremory que sopersa no es juegos sobre ellos no estoy haciendo nada malo (seria)

Venelana: si no respondes te obrigare (seria)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **LADY SANAWA VS LADY GREMORY**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capitulo de hoy, digame algo escribo como drogado diga lo y tragaré mi orgullo no pero q sean honesto me despido por hoy...**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	4. Lady vs Lady

**Tomoya: no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LADY SANAWA VS LADY GREMORY**

 **Centro comercial de kouh**

Venelana: si no respondes te obrigare (seria)

Veronica: que miedo pero recuerda querida que hay gente no quera saber lo que son o si (sonríe a favor suyo)

Venelana: en eso tienes razón pendeja pero sabes algo el te odia y a mi no (eso fue golpe bajo que el pelirrojo moreno se ríe ante la situación favor a su madre adoptiva)

Sergio: esa es tubo buena ouka-san vamos a casa ok (le sonrie y camina a lado de su madre y le sigue su nueva sierva)

Veronica: pagarán caro los dos (con odio y se aleja del lugar)

 **Departamentos de la zona de kouh cerca de la academía**

Sergio: (con duda) que estamos haciendo aquí (con duda)

Venelana: ohola aquí es donde vivirás en un buen departamento recuerda por lo de la academía hijo (le sonrie)

Sergio: ya veo así que son mis llaves eh (mira como ella le entrega su madre la llave de su departamento)

Venelana: así es soshi espero que te encante debo encargarme de algo en el parque (sonríe y se retira)

Sergio: ok bueno vamos a ver como es que número es el 14 eh (camina y hable la puerta revelando un lujoso departamento para un clan completo)

Tsubaki: veo que lady gremory te quiere (sonrie)

Sergio: lo se por eso la quiero (sonrie)

 **Parque cerca de la academía**

Venelana: se que estas aquí sal de una vez (seria)

Veronica: oh no sabia que los demonios sintieran a una humana (sonríe burlonamente)

Venelana: soy un pura sangre estúpida soy de clase alta humana (seria activando su poder de la destrucción)

Veronica: pero que eres (asustada)

Venelana: no te lo dije soy una demonio se sangre pura (seria muy seria)

Veronica: ya veo eh entonces vamos con todo (desaparece como Venelanahace lo mismo y los poderes chocan)

Los poderes chocan uno tras uno los golpes eran tan fuerte que solo los del clan gremory lo sintieran después de unos golpes aparecen enfrente con odio.

Venelana: nada mal estúpida (sonríe con arrogancia)

Veronica: maldición (cae de rodillas) entonces lo convertiste en un gremory eh (jadeando)

Venelana: así es esa chica que lo acompaña es su sierva su primer sierva (sonríe orgullosa)

Veronica: ya veo entonces continuemos (se levanta y corre, desaparece enfrente de ella y hace lo mismo de nuevo) ahhhh (bloquea un golpe)

Venelana: oh no veo que sea tan malo pero como soy una demonio que ni muere estaré tan bien entretenida (Exclama) soy la actual patriaca de la casa gremory (sonrie)

Veronica: ya veo soy yo también la actual patriarca del clan humano imperial sanawa y te voy a destruir con esto (activando de nuevo sus poderes materializa uno de los fragmentos de excalibur, excalibur absorción)

Venelana: poder de la destrucción cambia a espada (después de decir eso su poder de la destrucción cambio en la forma de la excalibur absorción)

Veronica: ya veo espada contra espada entonces vamos (corre Asia ella chocando la espada que choca contra la otra espada sacando chispas)

Venelana: woo o unos de los fragmentos de excalibur original como calibur y o destructor eh entonces vamos (quitándose de encima de ella vuelve a tacar)

Las cosas para la pelirroja morena Ivan a mal chocando las espadas que resistir los golpes y las estocada chocando sacando chispas de cada un choque que se genera las cosas están a favor de Venelana.

Venelana: creo que esto es el fin (cambiando su espada a poder de la destrucción) adiós (lanzando la Asia ella dandole en lleno)

Veronica: n esto no me puede pasar soy muy poderosaaaaa (desaparece)

Venelana: termino (cae de rodillas) por lo menos ya no lo molestara (sonríe mientras desaparece en un círculo mágico)

 **Departamento de sergio poco después**

Sergio: parece que terminó ya (tomando un sorbo de su te)

Tsubaki: veo que fue muy complicado después de eso es su madre no (tranquila y tomando una galleta)

Sergio: si mañana te haré oficial en el club te llevarás bien con mi hermana y sus siervos (sonrie)

Tsubaki: gracias por todo sergio-san (sonrie)

Sergio: de nada shira-san (sonríe y vuelve a tomar su te)

Después de eso se fueron a dormir como el día termino como una victoria para Venelana las coas pueden cambiar un poco solo hay que saber que trama la histérica de Sona sitri.

 **Al día siguiente en el club**

Las coas van tranquilas en el día y el club de las investigaciones ocultas o club de ocultismo sergio estaba explicando unas coas sobre su hermana mayor y siervos.

Sergio: entonces que me dices tenerla de nuestro lado seria de mayor ayuda en batallas peligrosas de rango S o SS no crees eso onee-san (tranquilo enfrente dela séquito de su hermana)

Rias: que dicen chicos (tranquila)

Akeno: voto a favor (sube su mano)

Koneko: voto a favor (igual que la pelinegra)

Asia: voto a favor (sube su mano igual que las otras chicas)

Rias: bien como todas están a favor hasla pasar (tranquila)

Sergio: ok ya puedes pasar shira-san (sonriendo cuando entra la ex-reina del clan sitri tranquila y a la vez nerviosa)

Tsubaki: soy tsubaki shira espero que nos podamos llevar bien (sonrie)

Sergio: bien esto es tubo bien (tranquilo) bien ella es rías gremory mi hermana mayor ya la conoces no (acierta con la cabeza) si la conoces conoces a todas ellas oh cierto quien es ella onee (con duda)

Rias: lo he olvidado ella es Asia argiento mi nueva alfil saluda (tranquila)

Asia: mucho gusto conocerlos y más al hermano menor de rías-san (sonríe angelicalmente)

Sergio: mucho gusto argiento-san soy gremory sergio segundo lugar mando del clan gremory (sonrie) bien chicos es mejor ir a nuestras aulas no (sonríe y todos afirman) bien me retiro a mi aula nos vemos en casa shira-san (sonríe y sale del club)

Rias: bueno es mejor irnos a nuestra aula (después de decir esto salen todos y se van a sus aulas)

Las coas salieron bien después de eso quien sabe que podrá pasar esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **UNA LOLI YANDERE**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capitulo de hoy, digame algo escribo como drogado diga lo y tragaré mi orgullo no pero q sean honesto me despido por hoy...**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	5. Loli

**Tomoya: no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **UNA LOLI YANDERE**

 **En el club de ocultismo**

En el club de ocultismo están el equipo gremory actualmente están tomando el te o leyendo cualquier cosa cuando aparece Grayfia con cara seria significa que no anda nada bien.

Sergio: tía Grayfia que sucede (preocupado)

Grayfia: eh venido a ver los sergio-sama, oyou-sama sobre asesinatos relacionados a un demonio callejero es por eso que sergio-sama debe encomendar esta misión (tranquila y el pelirrojo toma los documentos del tema relacionado)

Sergio: déjame lo ami y de tsubaki yo personalmente haré puré a ese demonio de pacotilla (sonriendo)

Tsubaki: no quiero fallar en esta misión (seria y los dos salen asía donde esta el demonio callejero)

 **De camino a la bodega**

De camino Asia una bodega abandonada el dúo camina a paso serio hasta toparse en la bodega.

Sergio: aquí es este alerta mi reina (serio y la nombrada seria hasta que)

Yuno: ha ha ha ustedes no podrán contra mi gasai yuno si me vencen seré de ayuda pero si no morirán (escondida diciendo sus terminos)

Sergio: acepto el trato entonces tu inicia (serio y con una sonrisa) (susurros/ _este atenta esta escondida en cualquier lugar de esta bodega_ ) (serio y su única sierva afirma)

Sergio: se donde esta ahhhh (la toma por el cuello) dime renegada no quieres morir (serio y ella afirma) bien te lo dije te gane con un dedo y serás mi torre yo aceptaré a renegados pero si me traicionan te destruirte con mi poder de la destrucción (serio y afirma de nuevo la pelirosada) bien cuando te suelte quiero saber el porque eres una yandere (serio soltandola y ela empieza a llorar)

Yuno: esta bien solo me culpan de a ver matado a mi amo y no es cierto tengo que fingir ser una psicópata para que me dejen en paz no los mato los dejo inconsiente y los dejo en otro lado (dicho eso entonces sacando una torre pero es atacado por otra renegada)

Sergio: demonios esa si es la verdadera renegada tsubaki ahora (serio plotegiendo a su nueva torre)

Tsubaki: como ordene (de una patada tira a la renegada)

Sergio: as culpado a esta inocente demonio que solo quería paz tu me atacas tes y mataste a muchas personas (activando su poder de la destrucción) debes morir (lanzando el poder asia ella que es pulverizada al instante después voltea y mira a la pelirrosa) estas bien (le tiende la mano y se levanta)

Yuno: gracias (mira como le entrega la torre) quieres decir que (mira con impresión la pieza)

Sergio: si tu no tienes la culpa de lo que te paso además no sabias que cuando según los dejabas en otro lado esa que destrui se los comía sabes algo entonces toma (toma la pieza la chica y se aleja el) yo gremory sergio líder del clan gremory tu gasai yuno aceptas ser mi torre y luchar a mi lado y de tus compañeros hasta el final (serio)

Yuno: acepto el trato (feliz)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan gremory vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (después de decir la oración unas alas nuevas y sale la anterior pieza una nueva sierva ha surgido) bien vamos a casa (sonríen y se juntan las dos y desaparecen en un círculo magico)

 **Club de ocultismo**

Rias como hermana mayor y responsable de dejar a su pequeño hermano enfrentarse a renegados estaba esperando su regreso cuando un círculo mágico aparece.

Sergio: aun no estoy acostumbrado a esto (mareado sentándose en ela sofa)

Tsubaki: después de varios intentos lo haras (le sonrie) misión cumplida (sonrie)

Rias: (que mira a su hermano sentado en el sillon) como resultó la misión (tranquila)

Sergio: bien de lo que espere oh cierto a koneko le agradará tener a una amiga de su especie (sonríe confundiendo a la pelirroja mayor)

Rias: a que te refieres a que mi koneko tendrá una amiga (con duda y el solo mueve la cabeza y la pelinegra abre la puerta revelando a una pelirrosa vestida con el uniforme femenino de kouh)

Sergio: no sólo estaba la renegada si no está chica ella no es la renegada su maestro fue asesinado y estado viviendo en la bodega abandonada para que no sea asesinada pero estaba la renegada que mató a gente ya está e radicada oye yuno-san saluda a mi hermana mayor y líder la casa gremory también rías gremory (le sonrie a su nueva torre)

Yuno: hola espero que pueda ser útil en el grupo (con un poco de timidez)

Rias: valla me sorprende que aún existan nekomatar pensaba que koneko y su renegada hermana fueran las única youkai neko (con cierta imprecionada y de inmediato abre la puerta donde sale koneko)

Koneko: bucho sentí la precensia de otra torre (tranquila y ve a la pelirrosa) y ella quien es (con cierta duda)

Yuno: otra youkai neko pensé que era la única (feliz de ver otra de su especie y pues yuno es igual que koneko nomas que con pelo rosa y largo con un diferencial como el de ella blanca)

Koneko: no sabia que aún existieran más de nosotras (sorprendida)

Sergio: yuno diviértete con mi amiga koneko y tu has que sean las mejores amis gas tal vez en algún tiempo sean las mejore del clan gremory (dicho eso las nekomatar se van sonriendo para conejo tener a alguien igual seria algo bueno) me alegra que koneko le caiga bien a mi torre (sonríe por su parte rías sonrie)

Rias: sabes algo ototo me alegra que puedas ser mejor que yo pero sabes algo a pesar de que controles el poder de la destrucción algún día te voy a traicionar y a tu grupo si fallas en perder el rating game (seria hablándole con hostilidad por su parte sonrie)

Sergio: pasa eso antes me iría lejos para no regresar y planear venganza contra mi casa pero falta 15 días para el duelo así que comporta te o le diré a mama (serio y con hostilidad haciendo temblar a su posible ex-hermana) además ella sabe lo que me harás si me traicionas, ella siempre me apoyará y tal vez hasta te expulse y te encierre no es así tsubaki (serio)

Tsubaki: así es maestro aun sigues teniendo la sangre de clan imperial sanawa uno de los más poderos entre el mundo humano y demoníaco (igual de seria que su maestro)

Sergio: sabes que me odias el día que me dijeron que seré el heredero de la casa gremory además si descubren que mimpropia onee traicionó a su ototo onii estará más decepcionado entonces no te confíes vamos a casa (serio abriendo la puerta y le sigue su reina que cierra la puerta escondida Akeno habla)

Akeno: rías tranquila pronto el se arrepentirá de a ver entrado a la casa gremory (seria y de ahí salen su caballera y su alfil serias)

Xenovia: no creí ver eso gremory me decepcionan las dos por eso prefiero estar con sergio-sama (serie retirandose del lugar)

Asia: no se que creer ahora solo traicionas a alguien que recogieron y así pagarle (con tristeza y se va igual que la peliazul)

Rias: maldito pagarás caro por tu atrevimiento (seria)

Akeno: entonces has lo ahora (seria)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **UNA TRAICIÓN DOLOROSA**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capitulo de hoy, digame algo escribo como drogado diga lo y tragaré mi orgullo no pero q sean honesto me despido por hoy y entren a mi Facebook sanawa tomoya hatsune sergio para saber de los fincs y otras revelación...**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	6. Traición dolorosa

**Tomoya: no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **UNA TRAICIÓN DOLOROSA**

 **En el club de ocultismo**

Rias: maldito pagarás caro por tu atrevimiento (seria)

Akeno: entonces has lo ahora (seria)

Rias: ok Akeno y koneko me ayudarán yo lo se mañana en el descanso no sabrá lo que paso (se ríe como maniática)

 **Residencia gremory poco después**

Ya en casa Sergio ve a dos figuras femeninas camina y visualizar a la alfil y caballo de su hermana rías con una tristeza.

Sergio: al verlas algo no anda bien (preocupado y el verlas le habla) oigan se puede saber que están esperando entren las dos (tranquilo seguido de su torre y reina)

Xenovia: gracias por tu hospitalidad sergio-sama (tranquila y entra seguida de la alfil rubia)

Sergio: yuno prepara te para todos si (tranquilo y la pequeña se va asia la cocina) bien porque están aquí las dos (tranquilo y su reina sabe algo pero decide estar callada)

Asia: verá vinimos aquí porque algo malo trama su hermana (con una tristeza)

Xenovia: no se que tramen pero escuche traicionar (seria)

Tsubaki: parece que ellas están preocupadas por usted siento que algo muy grabe llegará (preocupada)

Sergio: ya veo entonces quien sabe cuando o donde eh es eso que me tiene intrigado (tranquilo y a la vez serio) no sabemos que haran ustedes (las mira)

Xenovia: yo y ella decidimos ser parte de su séquito (seria sorprendiendo al moreno)

Sergio: si lo hacen creen que les hagan algo peor (serio y las dos afirman)

Asia: no quiero saber lo que me pasara si la desobedesco (con temor la ex-monja) además usted es una buena persona y acepto a una renegada nadie haría eso y usted lo hizo (sonriendo)

Sergio: me sorprende eso de ti argiento-san pero si es eso no tengo obcion de aceptar su propuesta (sonriendo sacando un alfil y caballo) Yo gremory sergio intercambio pieces con rías gremory alfil y caballo (dicho eso ahora ellas están al séquito del moreno pelirrojo) ahora duerman tsubaki le enseñara sus habitaciones (tranquilo y su reina se lleva a sus nuevas siercas)

Yuno: que harás maestro (preocupada)

Sergio: quien sabe que pasara ahora solo dormir (se para y se va a su dormitorio)

 **Al día siguiente de camino a la academía**

Nuestro grupo camina con calma pero están preocupadas por su rey.

Sergio: no se preocupen todas estaré bien (sonriendo)

Tsubaki: aun me preocupa eso (preocupada pero el pelirrojo acaricia el pelo a su reina que se sonroja)

Sergio: si se preocupan no dejen de verme (sonríe y las chicas suspiran aliviadas) vamos que es viernes y de o comprar ropa para gasai-san (tranquilo y los chicos se van a sus salones lo que nadie sabía es que a nuestra nekomatar pelirosada esta siendo vigilada)

Yuno: sal de una vez torre traidora (seria y solo mira a un gatito) solo era mi inma- (no termino lo que dijo porque fue golpeada)

Koneko: no interfiera, el debe sufrir (seria retirandose del lugar)

 **Descanso**

El tiempo libre en la academia llego y todos disfrutan de su descanso el pelirrojo espera a sus siervas todas llegan y miran que falta su torre que nunca se presentó ante su aula preocupando al séquito menor.

Sergio: no saben donde anda ella (preocupado cuando ven a la reina de su hermana)

Akeno: sergio-sama rias-bucho lo espera en el club tiene que ver por su torre (seria sin que nadie supiera era una trampa)

Sergio: iré de inmediato y por favor búsqueda (preocupado se va con la traidora de la reina de su hermana)

Por otra parte tsubaki los siguen mientras que Xenovia hace lo mismo pero asia seguirá buscándola)

 **Club de ocultismo**

La pelinegra guió a su ex aliado asia el club cuando llegaron ella abre la puerta.

Akeno: lo he traído como quería (seria pero interiormente feliz)

Rias: me agrada eso (sonríe y el confuso ve que cierra la puerta la nekomatar de pelo plateado)

Sergio: que pasa aquí one- (no termino lo que dijo porque fue recibo por un golpe de la nekomatar) que demonios te pasa koneko-chan (enojado levanta la mano y la reina de su hermana lo golpea por su parte rías puso una barre para que nadie entre)

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba pero su reina y su caballo con desesperación tratan de entrar.

Tsubaki: malditas (golpeando la puerta)

Xenovia: desgraciadas a si le pagan a el (tratando de entran tambien)

Por dentro era diferente después de la brutal golpista dado por la reina de rías que sonríe con sinismo, el estaba muy mal golpeado y mal trecho hinchado de la cara aun sin saber el porque.

Sergio: porque que te hice (es levantado por la torre nekomatar de rías)

Rias: tu me quitastes la herencia de la casa ahora es tu paga (sonriendo la nekomatar lo golpea)

Tantos golpes y dolor sobre quién fue su hermana las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

Rias: es momento de sacarte las evil pieces (sonriendo pero la puerta es arrancada de golpe por la nekomatar pelirosada que ella mando a volar dejando inconsiente y lastimada a la torre traidora)

Akeno: demonios ahhhh (es herida y cae de rodillas)

Tsubaki: pagarás caro gremory (molesta pero ella desaparece)

Rias: nadie podrá contra ami ha ha ha ha (desapareciendo dejando a un medio muerto pelirrojo )

Después de entrar solo ven a alguien que está muerto o eso creyó las siervas, tsubaki voltea la mirada por tal escena, Xenovia cae de rodillas y golpea el piso con odio y amargura, asia consolaba a la pelirrosa de su dolor ante alguien que murió pero.

Sergio: ayúdenme (con agonía la primera en reaccionar fue Xenovia que lo lleva a la enfermería)

 **Enfermería**

Es de noche en la academia kouh nadie a salvo el séquito gremory de sergio que esta en cama profundamente reposando todas ellas esperan a que despierten pero también se durmiero a eclosión de la torre nekomatar gasai yuno que fue a traer un te.

Sergio: (despertandose) eh que donde estoy (voltea y mira a su reina dormida como su caballo y su alfil) gracias por ayudarme chicas (sonríe y cubre a su reina y caballo con la manta y hace lo mismo con su alfil y camina Asia la ventana y mira la luna) que bonita esta la luna como quiero destrozarte rías juro que me vengare de ti perra (mirándola luna)

Cuando entraba la nekomatar lo mira tranquilo y tira lo que tenia en sus manos.

Yuno: sempai (impactada)

Sergio: eh que yuno pero (no no termino lo que dijo porque es abrazado por ella con lágrimas)

Yuno: no quería perderte sempai yo no sabre que haría si muriera (con desahogoel solo a cari a la cabeza de ella)

Sergio: te prometo que nunca te dejare sola ni a ti ni a nadie (sonriendo)

Yuno: lo prometes (aun con lagrimas)

Sergio: te lo prometo yuno-chan y gracias por cuidarme como a ellas descansa si (sonriendo y se acuesta a dormir)

 **Al día siguiente**

Es de mañana en la enfermería de la academía Nuestro pelirrojo esta viendo el cielo azul mientras que las chicas despertaban calientes.

Tsubaki: eh que donde ya es de día eh (mira al frente y no hay nadie) pero que raro el debería estar aquí (preocupada mira por todos lados hasta verlo tranquilo) Sergio estas bien (con preocupacion)

Sergio: Buenos días tsubaki (sonriendo) por favor aun no me recupero del abrazo de yuno (nervioso)

Tsubaki: ok y hora que harás a dónde iras (con duda y preocupada)

Sergio: mmm no lo se, ouka-san me dio este número no me dijo para que oh cierto despierta a asia y a Xenovia si (tranquilo y ve que entra la nekomatar)

Tsubaki: ok (se va y el moreno esta llamando)

Saya: (telefono/ _si aqui saya hatsune en que le puedo ayudar_ ) (tranquila)

Sergio: (teléfono/ _Hola llamo a este número que me dio ouka-san Venelana gremory o lady gremory soy el hijo menor de los gremory_ ) (tranquilo)

Saya: (telefono/ _así que fuiste traicionado eh no te preocupes por eso mira ella lo sabe y miro la masacre que creo tu ex-hermana entonces quiero que tu y tu equipo vallan al parque cerca de su academía se teletrasporta asia un estado de mi país la familia ya fue notificada y sus traslado hecho por favor podrán hacerlo_ ) (seria)

Sergio: (teléfono/ _claro en donde viajaremos y la esperemos_ ) (serio)

Saya: (telefono/ _a México_ ) (seria aun)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **UN VIAJE A MI NUEVA VIDA EN MÉXICO**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capitulo de hoy, digame algo escribo como drogado diga lo y tragaré mi orgullo no pero q sean honesto me despido por hoy y entren a mi Facebook sanawa tomoya hatsune sergio para saber de los fincs y otras revelación...**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	7. Viaje a mexico

**Tomoya: no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías o llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **UN VIAJE A MI NUEVA VIDA EN MÉXICO**

 **En la enfermeria por la mañana**

Sergio: (teléfono/ _claro en donde viajaremos y la esperemos_ ) (serio)

Saya: (telefono/ _a México_ ) (seria aun)

Sergio: (telefono/ _en donde la esperamos para poder ir asia ese país_ (serio)

Saya: (telefono/ _en el parque cerca de aquí ok me tengo que ir a verlos los espero ahí_ (seria colgando la llamada)

Xenovia: que te dijo (tranquila)

Sergio: debemos ir al parque que esta cerca de aqui porque nos dará instrucciones (tranquilo)

Y así fue como se acomodo su ropa y se alistaron y se fueron asia el parque de kouh.

 **Parque de kouh**

Ya estando en el parque el séquito gremory menor esperaban a la mujer cuando...

Saya: lamento el retraso tenia que hablar con alguien (sonríen/ella viste ropa de oficina verde pelo verde azulado hasta el piso pechos copa E y medias normales con unas torneadas piernas y un trasero de infarto) valla Venelana si que te cuido bien chico (sonriendo)

Sergio: ya veo bueno digame como ir a México y vivir una vida más tranquila (tranquilo)

Saya: bueno las cosas serán así aquí hay un círculo mágico que los enviara asia el pais pero aparecerán en una casa relacionada las fracciones están enterados de su venida asia ahí entonces después de llegar ahí deben viajar por su medio al país en el centro y luego de eso buscarán una casa que esta el el estado mi amiga esta enterada será su intermedio para entrar al país y otra cosa sus estudios seguirán en esa academía donde estarán (seria)

Tsubaki: ya veo entonces todo ya está listo para estar aya (tranquila)

Saya: exactamente niña bueno su intermedio se llama Hana vive en un estado del centro del pais a pesar de que nació en Japón ha vivido en ese país desde que tiene 9 años ahora esta mucho al pendiente y tu admiradora por ser diferente entre los gremory (seria)

Sergio: ya veo entonces que esperamos (sonríendo)

Saya: ok bien juntos si (tranquila y los obedece) bien por el nombre de saya ******* los envío a México Oaxaca de Juárez para poder ir a su destino final (dichas las palabras desaparecen todos) buena sergio-sama (sonrie)

Venelana: me sorprende que tu hijo fuera muy empeñado (sonriedo)

Saya: el ahora es un gremory y respecto a rias que harás (seria)

Venelana: bueno la verdad no se que haré con ella sus errores son su paga con todo lo que le hizo (seria)

Saya: bueno después de todo Veronica no fue buena cuidandolo y después de todo ahora que está en su país natal tendrá que afrontar contra el clan ******* que se está corupto (seria)

Venelana: si lo se por ahora debemos vigilancia en el y su nobleza el tambien lo quiero (sonriendo)

Saya: lo se pero tiene retos en ese país esto es lo que necesito ahora el debe ganar peleas y rating games este es el inicio del verdadero clan gremory (seria mirando la luna)

Que pasara ahora...

 **Oaxaca de Juárez México residencia Martínez momentos antes**

Antes de llegar la familia fue informada.

Siesta: parecen que están aquí señor (tranquila)

?: oh ya veo entonces Hana lo sabe (serio)

Hana: después de todo soy la líder de ese territorio un gremory como el será un deleite entre los demonios mexicanos (sonriendo) además ya está inscritos en la academia goldman en el estado de México (seria)

?: lo se además ese chico gremory es mexicano vi sus datos el es muy interesante tal vez sea enemigo del clan ******* (serio)

Hana: lo se el clan imperial ******* debe desaparecer de los 72 pilares demoníacos (seria) son peores que la brigada del caos (molesta)

?: lo se por ahora sólo debemos esperar su alianza con la casa gremory oh parece que llegaron Hana es momento de serguir (serio)

Hana: como ordene rey demonio (seria saliendo del lugar)

Rey demonio: así que el hijo menor de los gremory eh suerte chico (sonrie)

 **En el patio de la recidencia**

Después de esa charla el grupo gremory aparece.

Sergio: sigo sin acostumbrado a los círculos mágicos (mareado sostenido por su reina tsubaki)

Asia: solo esperemos que se acostumbra (tranquila y voltea a ver a una chica/Asuka de danball sekerei)

Hana: ustedes son del clan gremory (tranquila)

Xenovia: si somos nosotros debe ser Hana de quien nos dijo saya-sama (tranquila)

Hana: correcto bienvenidos a México estado de Oaxaca (sonriedo)

Sergio: encantada de conocerla yo soy gremory sergio (sonrie)

Tsubaki: soy tsubaki shira reina (saludo)

Yuno: soy gasai yuno torre de sergio-sempai (sin emociones)

Gasper: soy Gasper Brad alfil de sergio-san (con timidez)

Asia: soy asia argiento segunda alfil de sergio-san (timida)

Xenovia: yo soy Xenovia Quarta caballo de sergio-sama (seria) y somos del clan gremory (sería)

Hana: soy Hana un gusto conocerlos clan gremory soy la encargará del territorio donde vivirán (tranquila) bien es mejor que coman un poco porque viajar a pie (seria entrando a la casa)

 **Sala de estar**

Así es como el grupo gremory desayuna con la líder del territorio de donde vivirán cuando lleguen.

Hana: gracias por la comida (sonriendo y todos hacen lo mismo) bien entonces tu Hermana mayor te traicionó no importa ella no será bienvenida a este país (seria)

Sergio: ok digame cuando partimos (tranquilo)

Hana: pronto chico están listo por lo menos irán a pie yo debo ir a preparar todo así que nos vemos en 2 semanas (despidiéndose en un circulo magico)

Sergio: bien va monos (sonriendo)

Todos: ok vamos (y partieron asia su nueva aventura)

 **5 horas después km 256**

Ya es de noche en ese lugar el grupo gremory estaban dormidos a ecepto el pelirrojo que mira el cielo.

Sergio: así que es México eh ni importa debemos llegar en 2 semanas (mirando el cielo cuando voltea y mira a su reina) no puedes dormir tsubaki (sonríendo)

Tsubaki: si no puedo estando en otro país y iniciar de nuevo es mucho para mi siendo una demonio reencarnada por el hijo menor de los gremory es mucho (con pena)

Sergio: ya veo lo es para mi también te aseguro que en 3 días llegaremos al km 169 te lo aseguro por ahora descansa (se para y le da la mamo)

Tsubaki: ok gracias (es levantada por el) debemos seguir por la mañana (camina a su lado de el)

Sergio: lo se pero me preocupa que estos chicos vean extranjeros (con duda)

Tsubaki: debes estar nervioso es todo vamos (sonríe y se duermen)

 **3 días después km 169**

Ya paso tres días de de que llegaron an recorrido mucho y descansa debajo de un puntero mientras desayunan.

Yuno: me pregunto porque este país tienen aquí viviendo a los ex guerreros de las tres fracciones (con duda)

Sergio: posiblemente ya no quisieron luchar y empezaron a vivir tranquilamente (tranquilo)

Xenovia: siento que desaparecen muchas presencia demoníacas (seria y de repente sale una niña)

Tomoyo: ayuda (cae inconsiente)

Sergio: que demonios (mira como cae la niña)

Xenovia: que demonios está pasando aya (seria)

Sergio: es cierto vengan tsubaki, yuno tu xenovia cuida de ella asia, gasper vigilen (serio)

Tsubaki: pero (con duda)

Xenovia: ve nosotras la cuidaremos (seria y los tres se van asia ese lugar)

 **Cerca del pueblo**

Los tres demonios se adentraron y lo que vieron lo dejaron molesto un pequeño pueblo siendo consumiendo por las llamas.

Sergio: pero que rayos no podemos hacer nada (con enojo)

Yuno: mira sempai (señala a una niña peliverde)

Tsubaki: oh esta muy mal (preocupada acercándose a ella)

Sergio: esta bien pero esta muy cansada (la toma entre sus brazos y caminan) saben juro vengar este pueblo quien lo destruyo (serio y los tres retirándose del lugar en llamas)

 **De nuevo al puente**

Ya de nuevo al puente donde esta reposando la niña albina.

Asia: esto es malo no sabemos que causo y debemos llegar a nuestro destino (preocupada)

Xenovia: pero quien haría tal cosa a esta niña (molesta y mira a su rey y compañeras)

Asia: que ah pasado con ella (mira preocupada a la otra niña de pelo verde)

Sergio: la encontró yuno-san fuera de un pueblo en llamas (serio)

Tsubaki: no están en peligro las dos por ahora debemos esperar hasta mañana ya es de noche (seria)

Sergio: si es cierto recuesten a las chicas y descansemos (serio y se duermen)

 **Al dia siguiente**

La mañana llego y la primera en despertar fue la chica albina de pelo gris blanquecino.

Tomoyo: mama, papa eh donde estoy (mira confundida el lugar y mira a otra niña y nadie mas)

Gumi: eh donde estoy (confundida se levanta)

Tomoyo: hola quien eres (con duda) soy tomoyo sakagami y el tuyo (con duda)

Gumi: yo soy gumi megpoid un gusto y pues creo que somos las sobreviviente de nuestra casa no es asi (con tristeza)

Tomoyo: si las únicas pero quien nos trajo aquí hay tiendas de campañas (con duda y escuchan pasos)

Sergio: uf no sabia que estaba ese lago (sonríe) hola espero que estén bien (le sonríe)

Tomoyo: quien eres (con miedo)

Sergio: tranquila me llamo gremory Sergio (preocupado)

Gumi: tu maldito asesino de nuestro pueblo (trata de golpearlo peo cae aun no esta recuperada)

Sergio: se equivoca niña apenas vamos de viaje al centro del país llevamos 4 días viajando (preocupado)

Tomoyo: espera gumi-san el no es asesino lo vi antes de caer inconsciente (tranquila)

Sergio: exacto yo te encontré en la entrada del pueblo junto con mi reina y torre (tranquila)

Tomoyo: porque hablas de ajedrez (con duda)

Sergio: ajedrez ? no (con duda y salen el sequito completo)

Gasper: sempai como están las niñas (con duda)

Yuno: sempai trajimos la comida (enseña peces)

Sergio: ok comeremos pescado oh cierto como se llaman (con duda)

Tomoyo: sakagami tomoyo (confundida)

Gumi: gumi megpoid (igual de confundida)

Xenovia: Maestro esas dos son angeles caídas (con calma)

Gumi: como sabes de nuestra raza (con duda)

Sergio: parece que no sabes pero yo y mi grupo somos demonios (sonriendo revelando sus alas demoniacas)

Gumi: esto es algo que no entiendo pero si nosotros no nos metimos y todo nuestro pueblo fue destruido por demonios (con duda)

Sergio: te lo dire apenas estamos de viaje asia el centro del país ustedes están bien por yuno-san y xenovia-san (serio) yo soy uno de los demonios de clase alta en japon ciudad de kouh soy un gremory el hijo menor de venelana gremory (serio)

Tomoyo: entonces eres el príncipe de la destrucción escarlata (impresionada) un gremory el hijo menor esto es (impactada)

Sergio: asi es estas enfrente del heredero de la casa gremory (sonríen y la peliverde se desmaya de la impresión)

Asia: creo que le Freites sus cerebros no (con una inocente duda)

Tomoyo: siempre quise saber de usted quiero ser una líder un grupo poderoso cuando sea mas grande pero ahora que estoy enfrente de usted quiero ser parte de su nobleza (inclinándose asia el)

Gumi: (que se despierta y se inclina) también quiero ser parte de su grupo (esperando su respuesta)

Sergio: están seguras de esto porque después de esto debemos seguir nuestro viaje asia el centro del país (con duda)

Las dos: lo estamos gremory (con determinación)

Sergio: ok (sacando 2 peones) yo gremory Sergio tu sakagemi tomoyo y gumi megpoid aceptan ser mis siervos y luchar con sus compañeros has el fin (serio)

Las dos: aceptamos (felices)

Sergio: por medio del clan gremory vuelven a caminar entre nosotros (dicho eso a las niñas le salen alas demoniacas) bien desayunemos y sigamos con el viaje (sonriendo y las chicas comen juntas)

 **1 semana después km 159**

Estamos en la desviación del km 159 mexico Veracruz y mexico Oaxaca ellos llegaron aquí por la mañana y pues descansan de tanto viaje.

Sergio: en tres días en vuelo llegaremos al km 100 (sonríe)

Xenovia: no se me ocurio ir volando a nadie se le ocurio eso (con una gota)

Yuno: xenovia sempai nadie hasta ahora después de todo estamos cerca de llegar a nuestra nueva casa (tranquila)

Sergio: ya las dos se que es muy cansado llegar asia nuestro destino pero saben esto nos hacen entornar este espacio nuevo en nuestras vidas (tranquilo)

Tsubaki: porque no subimos a un autobús para seguir llegaríamos hoy mismo (con esa idea hizo clic en la mente de los demonios)

Gumi: si caminamos a ese pueblo hay una terminal de autobuses que nos lleve al centro de CDMX (ciudad de mexico xd) (con tranquilidad)

Sergio: (susurro) _porque no compre vacas en lugar de siervos_ (con cansancio) bien entonces vamos (regresando su compostura)

Asia: creo que es la mejor idea de gumi-san (sonríe)

Serigio: ok vamos (sonriendo y entraron al pueblo)

 **5 horas después terminal tapo/siempre quise poner esto n.n**

En un autobús marca ADO (autobuses del oriente) el grupo extranjero llego.

Tomoyo: esto es volver a casa estaba de visita aya en mi pueblo natal pero yo les puedo guiar al Metro (sonríe la niña)

Sergio: ok gracias tomoyo-san (sonríe y se encaminan al metro de CDMX)

 **Estacion san lazaro**

Sergio: si que sabes mucho (con nervios)

Tomoyo: aquí viaje con mi madre cuando se mudo de una ciudad (como se llama la ciuda de tomoya en clannad) y pues mi padre es humano y mi madre una ex carde la ultima guerra de las fracciones (con tranquilidad) desde entonces he vivido en este país mexicano hay ente la gente demonios y angeles caidos de las anteriores guerras sabeis algo este es el país mestizo por su conjunto de angeles caidos que se casaron con demonios en pocas palabras no los molestaran aquí están uno que otro cadre o rey demonio de la antigua guerra (tranquila)

Sergio: como sabes de eso (con duda)

Tomoyo: (que sube al tren y los demás hacen lo mismo) verán a pesar de tener 12 años (loli) mama me enseño mucho pero murió en aquel lugar (con tristeza) oh cierto no hay miedo que hablen de las fracciones porque aquí en la mayoría son demonios y angeles caidos (tranquila)

Sergio: ya veo con eso que sabes lo podemos enseñar a los nuevos demonios reencarnados y de quien sea mestizo (sonríe)

Xenovia mira en el cielo estamos este tren es muy impresionante (con ojos que brillan)

Sergio: (recuerda algo) _hijo soy ** ***** no quiero hacerlo tu eres un ******* el único que puede destruir al clan sanawa y casarte con los gremory pero es tarde para mi cambiar mi idea de abandonarte a tan solo 2 años lo lamento ***** ****** pero por tu pelo y ese maldito de ******* es asi tu pelo ni te pareces a akai*o s*o* lamento eso..._ (que lo mueven) eh que pasa chicas (con duda)

Tomoyo: estamos en impulsora una estación mas y estaremos en nuestra nueva casa (tranquila viendo su estación final)

Xenovia: no puedo creer que este país sean demonios y angeles caído, con mestizos eh bueno asi podemos (tranquila)

Gumi: (mira al chico) porque sacas tu teléfono (con duda) aquí todos ocupan sus transmisiones holográficas (con duda)

Sergio: ya veo mmmm aquí esta (mira el símbolo del clan gremory) hola hana-san estamos en rio de los remedios donde la veremos (con duda)

Hana/holograma: _bien esperen aquí en la entrada de las escaleras que salgan yo misma los llevare_ (cortando la transmisión)

Sergio: bien seguimos las indicaciones de hana-san (saliendo de la estación esperando a la intermediaria)

 **2 minutos después**

Pasados 2 minutos hana ha llegado donde la mayoría anda dormidos menos el y su reina ella no se da cuenta que no las mira.

Hana: el antiguo heredero de la casa ******* eh pero ahora debe seguir siendo un gremory y parece que esos dos se gustan (mirando a escondidas)

Sergio: esos ojos negros son hermosos (con una calida sonrisa)

Tsubaki: tus ojos verdes azulados no son tan feos son hermosos (acercándose a el)

Sergio: no puedo negar que eres la reina mas hermosa que he visto (sonriendo y se acerca mas a ella)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero que les guste que haya demonios mexicanos mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	8. Nueva academia

**Tomoya: no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías o llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES**

 **2 minutos después**

Pasados 2 minutos hana ha llegado donde la mayoría anda dormidos menos el y su reina ella no se da cuenta que no los mira.

Hana: el antiguo heredero de la casa ******* eh pero ahora debe seguir siendo un gremory y parece que esos dos se gustan (mirando a escondidas)

Sergio: esos ojos negros son hermosos (con una calida sonrisa)

Tsubaki: tus ojos verdes azulados no son tan feos son hermosos (acercándose a el)

Sergio: no puedo negar que eres la reina mas hermosa que he visto (sonriendo y se acerca mas a ella)

Hana: que linda pareja (sonríe haciendo que la pelinegra salte y pelirrojo le de casi un infarto)

Sergio: como carajos haces eso hana-san (molesto)

Tsubaki: por poco y me desmayo (nerviosa)

Hana: lamento eso bueno despierte a su equipo debemos partí a su nueva casa (tranquila)

Sergio: ok (gritando) **DESPIERTEN PAR DE LAGARTAS** (serio y en eso se ponen serias)

Todas: quien fue el Pen-(se quedan calladas porque no hay nadie)

Asia: y eso que fue (con duda)

Sergio: nada vamos (serio y en eso se juntan todos)

Hana: bien vamos (desaparece en un circulo magico)

 **Residencia gremory México**

Ya estando en la nueva recidencia todos aparecen.

Hana: ya estamos aquí chicos (sonriendo)

Sergio: woo que casa (sonríe pero) pero de un modo ya estaba hace tiempo ahhhh (se agarra la cabeza y se recrudece)

Xenovia: que le pasa (preocupada)

Tomoyo: hay que meterlo ya antes de que le pase algo peor (preocupada la niña)

Y asi lo metieron lo que no entienden es su piel que cambia a rosada y su pelo rojo se vuelve entre los dos verde rojizo.

 **Media hora después media noche**

Es de madrugada en la nueva casa gremory y nuestro peliverderojizo despierta.

Mikou: eh que dónde estoy (con duda)

Hana: veo que ya despertaste mikou (sonríe)

Mikou: quien es mikou yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre (con duda)

Hana: es tiempo saya-sama (seria y en entre la oscuridad sale saya)

Saya: hijo tu verdadero nombre es mikou hatsune gremory (seria) yo te borre la memoria pero de un modo pudiste recordar un poco (con su mano toca la frente y los recuerdos del peliverderojizo llegan)

Hana: ya lo entiendes (seria)

Mikou: lo entiendo y donde esta Miku (con duda)

Hana: aún no sabe que tubo gemelas (seria)

Saya: no quería que supiera que mika no se sentía mal por lo que pasó pero se volvió corrupta en cambio Miku sigue tus pasos mikou (seria)

Mikou: lo se ouka-san y ouka-san venelana deja de ocultarse (tranquilo)

Venelana: oh parece que mi sobrino me descubrió (triste)

Mikou: tu cómo ella serán mis madres no importa que saya o venelana sean diferentes pero siempre lo serán serán mis madres (sonriendo abrazando a las dos que lloran mientras que la pelinegra observa el reencuentro)

Hana: es mejor que tu sequito se entere de tu verdadero nombre y heredero de la casas hatsune y gremory (tranquila)

Venelana: hana-san tiene razón es mejor resolver esto por la mañana (tranquila)

Y es lo que pasó en la media noche que pasara mañana.

 **Al día siguiente**

La mañana llego y la casa se llena poco a poco con el sequito gremory hatsune se levantan.

Mikou: estas segura de esto hana-san (con duda)

Hana: lo estoy hatsune gremory (seria)

Gumi: hola estas mejor gremory (con duda)

Mikou: si lo esto solo diles que se unan todos aquí tengo algo importante que decir (serio)

Gumi: pasa algo (con duda)

Mikou: no pero quiero que sepan algo (serio)

Gumi: ok ire de inmediato (tranquila)

Venelana: estas seguro que le dirás (entrando a la sala acompañada de saya)

Mikou: es lo más seguro además soy el heredero supremo de las casas hatsune y gremory (serio)

Hana: ya estamos recibiendo la base de todo yo avisaremos que el heredero supremo está despierto no dire su nombre por ahora hasta que sea el momento indicado ahora solo este tranquilo (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Saya: me alegra eso pero es momento de ver a tu hermana mayor (tranquila)

Mikou: ok lo se pero aveces me parece que es muy extraño que la cuidaras de los demás casas como bael y sitri (serio)

Venelana: hay que saberlo después ahora debes entrar en debut (tranquila)

Gumi: (que llega) ya está solo esperemos unos minutos (tranquila)

Mikou: ok (tranquilo)

Venelana: yo y saya-sama iremos a preparar te ok (se van a la cocina la pelirroja y peliverdeazulada)

Gumi: pasa algo (con duda)

Mikou: la verdad soy mikou hatsune gremory heredero supremo de las casas hatsune y gremory (serio dejando boquiabiabierta a la peliverde)

Gumi: pensé que el heredero supremo está desaparecido (incrédula)

Mikou: recordé quien soy (serio y ve que llegan todas las chicas)

Xenovia: pasa algo para llamarnos (con duda)

Mikou: escuchen todas yo soy el heredero supremo de las casas hatsune y gremory (serio dejando menos a gumi boquiabiertos)

Asia: el hijo perdido de saya hatsune y hermano menor de hatsune Miku (impresionada)

Xenovia: esto se vuelve más interesante no sólo por venelana si no por saya-sama (sonríe)

Hana: pronto iniciar las clases es mejor irnos (seria)

Y asi el grupo gremory hatsune parten a su nueva academia.

 **Academia goldman**

Bienvenidos a la academia goldman en México donde todos los chicos van de humanos, youkai y angeles caidos como demonios estudian aquí el equipo llega aquí como inicio en este lugar.

Hana: saya es l directora pónganse su uniforme (seria y con magia de venelana y saya les hacen sus uniformes a los chicos (yo estudie ahí les diré es suerte azul claro pantalones gris con cuadrados negros y zapatos negros niñas igual suerte azul y falda azul con cuadros azules y calcetas blancas o azules y zapatos negros)

Saya: espero que os guste su nueva academia (sonríe)

Mikou: ok vamos (sonríe)

Y asi el grupo entran a sus salon ecorrespondientess.

Hana: esta segura que podrán luchar con la brigada del caos (seria)

Venelana: lo estoy aquí estarán en paz luego no se que les depara el futuro (seria)

Saya: saldrá bien ellos son nuevos aquí y nuevos estudiantes (seria)

Las cosas en México si serán entretenidas.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **LE FAY PENDRAGON**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero que les guste que haya demonios mexicanos mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	9. Le fay pendragon

**Tomoya: no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías o llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **LE FAY PENDRAGON**

 **Descanso**

Es descanso en su nueva academia, el grupo gremory hatsune se reunen para saber como lidiar y ganar mas tranquilidad, pero en ese momento al fondo del patio estudiantil en un salon, una rubia con sombrero de bruja observa al peliverderojizo, si asi es, le fay pendragon, que hace aqui debemos saberlo pero después.

Asia: porque siento rivales!? (nerviosa)

Xenovia: no se pero no dejare a mi maestro, con estas perras!? (seria)

Mikou: pueden calmarse! En fin estamos aqui para disfrutar de nueva vida!? (molesto)

Tsubaki: tranquilo, calmate si, ademas nadie pero nadie me quita mi peliverderojizo!? (seria muy seria)

Gumi: siento que sera una yandere, o una tnsudere!? (con miedo)

Tomoyo: no creo, ademas debemos ir a casa despues de clases, ya quiero mi pan! (babea)

Asia: de un modo, no puedo quitarme eso de mi mente, parece que el tendrá, mas retos! (preocupada)

Mikou: ya mejor a clases! (sonrie)

 **Despues de clases**

Ya es tarde en la academia y salen el grupo a su casa, los chicos caminan a casa con calma ya que esta, muy cerca de la academia.

Xenovia: chicos saben algo, estoy aburrida!? (con pesades)

Gumi: que literal Quarta!? (con sarcasmo)

Mikou: bien es mejor que prepare la cena despues de llegar a casa! (sonrie y todas babeando) creo que debo controlar a las chicassssss!? (es jalado por ellas)

 **Residencia gremory hatsune despues de comer**

Estamos en la casa del clan hatsune gremory y despues de dicha cena aun hay tiempo para salir, salir para poder conocer mas de este barrio mexicano.

Mikou: me dare una vuelta, regreso mas tarde! (sale de la residencia)

 **De camino**

Mikou pov

Mikou: despues de darles de comer a las chicas, salgo a ver este barrio, es muy tranquilo hay muchos niños y niñas mestizos etc... Bueno camino al parque a sentarme a descansar el segundo dia en este pais, la verdad es mejor estar en paz (suspira) necesito mucho que pensar (sonrie)

 **Parque pov normal**

El ojiverde mira a madres, padres, niños, niñas, adolescentes, de todo y son los hijos de los anteriores cardes y majous de la anterior guerra de las fracciones.

Mikou: me gusta este lugar, es muy tranquilo! (sonrie)

Le fay: por eso me gusta vivir aqui! (emocionada)

Mikou: ya veo, pareces muy feliz aqui, dime desde cuando vives aqui!? (curioso)

Le fay: no mucho, ademas vengo por lo que es mio, saber deja de actuar, sabes que pertenece a la familia pendragon desde que fuistes empuñada!? (seria)

Saber: oh asi que la menor de los pendragon vive aqui eh, no volvere yo decido con quien estar, es mi decicion como espada, ser portarla como deseo!? (seria la espada)

Le fay: (molesta) no se porque aceptaste ser portarda, por este demonio de clase baja!? (seria)

Saber: sabes algo no es un demonio de clase baja, mas bien es el demonio de clase alta, imperial, el hijo perdido de saya hatsune, mikou hatsune gremory, heredero supremo de las casas hatsune y gremory y hermano menor de hatsune Miku!? (molesta la espada)

Le fay: tu eres de la familia pendragon no puedes!? (seria el ojiverde se queda, callado sabe que son cosas de familia)

Saber: se que la espada es de, los pendragon pero yo decido quien la porta!? (molesta aun pero el hatsune habla)

Mikou: es mejor qué se fuera, fuera con pendragon desde ahora!? (tranquilo sorprendiendo a la espada)

Saber: porque compañero yo decidi esto, yo!? (deprimida)

Mikou: tu tienes la decisión final, asi que quieres que tu, deseás escoje, seguiré siendo tu portador, o te iras con los pendragon, tu decides!? (sonriendo)

Saber: prefiero estar con mi portador!? (decidida sorprende a la maga pendragon)

Mikou: ok entonces nos vamos!? (se levanta lentamente y se retira)

Le fay: saber!? Tu lo quisiste!? (seria activando su varita magica)

Antes de atacar la descendiente de saber la espada flota y es como, si la sostiene alguien, despues de eso se empieza a ver la figura de una joven mujer, pelo rubio amarrada en una cola de caballo con un moño azul, una blusa blanca que cubría todo, falda azul hasta los tobillos, botas negras y unas medidas azules a par del color de la falda, con una seriedad...

Saber: no permitiré, que lastimes a mi amado!? (seria sonronjada y sonronjando al ojiverde)

Mikou: es verdad eso? (con duda mirando a ella)

Saber: si, si y mucho por eao no voy a separarme de ti!? (sonrie y mira seria a su descendencia mas parecida a ella) no Le fay pendragon, no voy contigo para, información seguiré a mi portador hasta su muerte!? (seria)

Le fay: bien entonces me voy... (se voltea con seriedad) pero no dejare que esten juntos los dos!? (de un vórtice desaparece)

Saber: eh yo!? (nerviosa) piensas en una anciana no!? (triste)

Mikou: anciana, no lo eres, es tiempo antiguo tu eres joven, y eso me gusta de ti!? (sonriendo sonronjando a la rubia)

Saber: vamos a casa! (sonriendo)

Mikou: ok vamos juntos, mi amada saber!? (le da su mano)

Y asi una nueva rival sale para la pelinegra y peliazul, que ama al ojiverde, todo puede cambiar de una cosa a otra, pero no se compara con la tia de yuno, kuroka tounjou...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 10**

 **UNA GATA NO TAN SANTA**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente hasta otra... .**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	10. Kuroka

**Tomoya: no** **soy dueño de nada simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías o llamadas telefónicas)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **UNA GATA NO TAN SANTA**

 **Residencia gremory hatsune**

Ya estamos en la recidencia de nuevo, antes de que entren el hatsune y la pendragon suspira.

Mikou: antes de entrar, sabras que no eres la unica que me ama, Xenovia y tsubaki estan igual que tu, y algo celosas entiendes? (con duda)

Saber: lo estoy entonces entremos (tranquila abre la puerta)

Mikou: ya estoy en casa (tranquilo)

Asia: bienvenido mikou-san oh y ella? (curiosa)

Mikou: ella es bueno, llama a todas por favor espero que les encante ella (nervioso)

Asia: si regreso enseguida (se retira)

Mikou: solo espero que no me corten la cabeza ellas dos, esta detras de mi no? (afirma la chica espada)

Tsubaki: que te dije que no coqueteara con otra chica que sea yo o xenovia-san (sonríe macabramente)

Mikou: **PUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** (explota todo mexico un descanso a todos esos mexicanos... Reaparece de nuevo xd tiene lógica :v)

Mikou: por satan deja de hacer eso, en fin ella es la espada excalibur (serio)

Asia: entonces, como se formo asi ademas se parece muy joven y eso que parece la edad de los caballeros de la mes redonda? (preguntó curiosa)

Saber: como sabes eso si tu antes fuistes una monja? (preguntó)

Asia: eso solo vi esto (enseñando la portada)

Gumi: fate stay night? (preguntó)

Mikou: creo que ciertos capitulos de este dvd tiene tu historia (tranquilo)

Saber: me pregunto quien hizo esto? (preguntó molesta)

Tsubaki: bueno eso resuelve el problema (tranquila)

Mikou: pueden charlar tranquilo quiero estar en el techo (sale y sube al techo)

 **Techo 5 minutos después**

Pasados unos minutos miraba el cielo con tranquilidad hasta que ve caminar una gata negra...

Mikou: que bonita gata es (sonrie)

Kuroka: gracias nadie me dice eso en mi forma felina (respondio la gata dejando al chico confundio)

Mikou: creo que debo dejar de ver anime hasta las tres am, en fin eres una youkai? (preguntó)

Kuroka: algo asi humano (respondió de nuevo)

Mikou: creo que se confunden youkai soy un demonio (saca sus alas demoniacas)

Kuroka: oh ya veo deja que me presento, me llamo kuroka tounjou (sonríe la youkai nekomatar)

Mikou: valla no sabia que la bastarda de tounjou tenga hermana (serio hace que la gata se confunda)

Kuroka: ya conoces a shiore? (preguntó)

Mikou: desgraciadamente si, en fin me gustaría ver tu forma humana kuroka-san? (preguntó)

Kuroka: ok vamos nya (sonrie y empieza a brillar el cuerpo de la gata negra)

Despues de que el brillo aumentando el cuerpo de la gata empezaba a cambiar de forma depues de que bajara el brillo se revela a una mujer de 25 años, con orejas de gato, con dos colas negras y un kimono negro con rojo (vean dxd born capitulo 5)

Mikou: woo no sabia que usted es hermosa (sonriendo sornrojando a la nekomatar)

Kuroka: gracias nya, en fin te dire que no tengo a nadie vago por mi cuenta, soy demonio peligroso clase SS, ademas aqui senti la aura de mi sobrina? (preguntó)

Mikou: ya veo, creo que hablas de gasai yuno no? (preguntó)

Kuroka: esa mero gasai yuno es mi sobrina (tranquila)

Mikou: es mejor que entre y que la veas (bajando y ayudando a la nekomatar)

 **Dentro de la casa**

Ya en la casa todo conversaban hasta que el chico interrumpiendo.

Mikou: chicas, presten atención, (serio y las femidas voltea a verlo) gracias yuno-san me dijiste que alguna vez tenia una tia? (preguntó a su torre)

Yuno: si, familiar de tounjou porque la pregunta sempai? (con duda)

Mikou: bueno deja que pase ella (abre paso a la pelinegra)

Cuando entro todas quedaron impresionados, mas yuno...

Yuno: tia kuroka? (preguntó emocionada)

Kuroka: cuanto tiempo, shining (primo creo) (sonrie y es abrazada por su sobrina)

Yuno: te estrañe muchísimo tiempo (lloraba la pequeña pelirosa)

Tsubaki: ella es un peligro porque vino aqui? (preguntó molesta)

Mikou: no creo que sea mala, ademas ella tiene que velar por su hermana y sobrina (sonrie)

Gumi: que hermoso reencuentro (sonrie)

Mikou: bien es hora de dormir mañana seguiremos va ahora buenas noches (sonrie y todos se van a dormir)

 **Al dia siguiente**

Es de mañana en la casa, tambien es sabado, el ojiverde se voltea para seguir durmiendo pero de repente chupa algo...

Mikou: uh mmmmmm (estaba mudo y un gemido sale)

Kuroka: nya sabes chupar (sonrie picaramente)

Miko: (rojo) qu as ai? (tenia la boca en el pecho de la nekomatar)

Kuroka: nya, nya sigue asi (sonríe) eres un chico lindo (sonríe perversamente)

Mikou: (liberandose) ahh por satan cono es posible que estes en mi cama, si me ven tsubaki o xenovia-san me joden! (exclamó asustado)

Kuroka: lamento eso pero te vez tierno dormido (sonríe)

Mikou: bueno ven a desayunar, creo que ella esta detras de mi no? (preguntó sin voltear)

Kuroka: hablas de esa rubia con esa espada que fue destruida durante la tercera guerra fraccionaria? (preguntó mirando a un aterrado chico)

Mikou: si esa mero, hay por satanás (todo azul)

Saber: tu dijistes que amas a mi, tsubaki y a xenovia no?

Yuno: oh joder llamare el seguro médico (se va pasando de largo)

Mikou: **COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** (explota medio mundo un minuto de silencio para esa mitad de mundo/reaparece de nuevo xd es un finc :v)

Gumi: ya entendí eso, y tu que exagerada (con una gota de sudor)

Saber: ok ya lo se estas bien? (preguntó)

Mikou: me sangra la entrepierna (agoniza)

Una mañana algo movida pero, las cosas siguen igual esto y mas en el próximo capítulo...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 11**

 **AGUA Y PISCINA**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente hasta otra... .**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


End file.
